Bonecrusher
Bonecrusher is a minor antagonist in the 2007 film Transformers. He is a giant raging Decepticon who served for Megatron. Bio Transformers Bonecrusher was first seen hiding in a motor pool on a military base when he received a message from Starscream to mobilize after Frenzy discovered the whereabouts of Megatron & the Allspark. He left the base & replied he is "rolling" out. He then joined Devastator & Barricade on the highway to confront the Autobots & their human allies who have the Allspark in their possession. Devastator wandered elsewhere, so Barricade & Bonecrusher continued the pursuit on the freeway. Barricade active his sirens to clear a path. Bonecrusher was unsatisfied with this that he rammed on a car & started scooping vehicles with his shovel out of the way. The Autobots didn't find this suspicious until Sam Witwicky recognizes Barricade & warned them. Optimus Prime, Ironhide & Ratchet aligned to protect Bumblebee from the Decepticon clutches. After Barricade pulled over the side of the road, Bonecrusher transformed while still moving & skated his way onto the Autobot leader, while crushing a car in the process. Optimus Prime transformed to stop him. Bonecrusher in turn smashed his way onto a bus & rushed towards the Autobot leader, tackling him & pushing him off of the overpass, dragging the Autobot leader with him as the ladder of his vehicle mode fell off. When they landed, he sucker-punched Optimus, who then punched him so hard his left eye popped out of its socket, while being watched by a kid in a SUV who claimed it was cool, only to be hugged by his frightened mother. The two played a little cat & mouse fight along the overpasses. After Optimus jumped down on a ground level, Bonecrusher swung his claw right at him while screaming madly. This gave Optimus an opportunity to unsheath his energon sword, which he used to slice off Bonecrusher's right arm and then jabbed it through his neck, partially severing it. Optimus then wrenched the Decepticon's head from his neck & tossed it aside. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Despite being killed in the previous film, Bonecrusher (who has repaired by Scalpel) was briefly seen among the Decepticon reinforcements in the battle on Egypt alongside Scrapper, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage, Ravage & nameless Decepticon protoforms. He was briefly encountered by Ironhide & the Autobot sisters when they tried to rescue Sam & Mikaela from the Decepticons, shooting alongside Megatron, killing Arcee & Elita-1 in the process. He was soon killed in the airstrike. Main Weaponry * Mine Sweeper Claw Trivia * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Decepticons Category:Robots Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarians Category:Terroists Category:Brutes Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Trucks Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bludgeoners